Jez'
by heath luck.edward cullen lover
Summary: What would happen if instead of Morgead going home after Jez and him drop Iona at the crime scence. Instead of running from the cops he follows her home. What will he think is going on when he hears fighting,and "who the hell is Uncle Jim...he's vermin."
1. Chapter 1

Morgead's POV

I did it. I followed Jez from San Francisco to a boring yellow farm house. No way in hell Jez lives here. It's just not possible. Is it?

I walked around the house and near a small window I smelt a strong smell of ghoul. Jez's room. I guessed. I then opened and slipped through the window. It smelt like Jez. Sweet Jez.

I heard arguing in the next room and being myself curious self ease dropped . What had I missed?

" At all is bad enough but to do it the day after you make us a promise. Well, what are we supposed to think? How are we suppose to trust you again?'' Said an older woman. Then the woman continued.

"First, Ditching Claire even though you swore to us you'd let her drive you to school.'' Who the hell is Claire and why the fuck do these humans care anyway.

" Second, Ditching school after you swore to us you weren't going to skip again." The old woman said. Wow was she annoying. Did she really believe Jez wasn't going to skip cause that promise was broken as soon as it was made.

" Third, going off some place you won't even tell us about.'' So she won't tell them where she goes either. Huh small freaking world.

" Forth, not calling to let know you were still alive.'' Oh! Guess that was my fault, but who thinks of calling vermin. Especially when your getting your ass kicked by moi.

" Fifth, getting home at almost ten o'clock at night.'' Gasp! Oh no not ten o'clock. How will the world go on? What the fuck is this woman? Her mother? No, didn't think so.

A small and distant part of my mind whispered 'No, not her mother but her mother's sister.' What the fuck was that. Their…human…vermin… impossible.

An older male cleared his throat. " Nan, I think we've been over this already."

" I just want to make sure she understands Jim. I thought she understood last night but obviously not." Said the woman who must be named Nan. Jez understanding was impossible.

Jez is stubborn, Hot headed, and never takes orders from anyone. That's why I love her. Love no, no, no I mean hate. Yeah hate. Well maybe not hate exactly.

" Well, the thing is-" the man I also believe named Jim started and cleared him throat. He tried again

"Then thing is that we can't keep yelling at you, we have to do something Jez. So we've decided to lock up your motorcycle until you learn to be more responsible.'' Jez responsible? These people know nothing at all about Jez, But I do she'll blow up. Yell until they give her back her bike.

Silence…

"Okay, Uncle Jim.'' Okay? What? Uncle Jim? What the fuck is going on?

" I understand. You do what you have to do.'' Jez said. " If you can just show us that learning to be responsible then you can have the bike back. You have to learn to take life more serious.''

I snorted and laughed in my mind. I stopped when I heard it outside my mind also. Jez was laughing too. Ahh that's good old Jez for me.

" I 'm sorry I'll try harder.'' Jez said which seemed to be the closing statement to this little quarrel.

Here she comes. She has a lot to explain and a whole lot more to kiss. Where did that come from? If she's vermin I'll kill her. Bigger question where did that come from. Which would I do if she was vermin?

" You messed with the wrong person you know?'' Said a bitchy teen from the other side of the door. " You shouldn't have dumped me like that.

You shouldn't make me mad." Wow! Sorry Jezebel. Your living with a top class bitch.

" Yeah Claire; well now I know better. I'm terrified.'' So theirs her Aunt Nan, Uncle Jim, and her's Cousins Claire and Rickey? Wait! How did I even know about him.

" Your still not taking things seriously, are you?'' " Claire I don't have time for this I have to make a phone call. You just run along and harass someone else.''

Then Jez opened and slammed her door in Claire's face. Jez looked real tired until she saw me.

" Well you have a few things to explain, now don't you Jezebel.'' " Don't call me that." Then she got in a fighting crouch. " Leave them alone it's me you want. Them may be a pain butt their my family and I love them.''

" Who are you trying to convince here me or you.'' Why had she gotten straight to being serious it's not like she was vermin.

Or was she. Who was Jezebel Redfirn?


	2. Chapter 2

Morgead's POV

" Jez, get out of your stupid crouch and explain what the fucks going on here.'' Not that I expected her to do what I told her. This is Jez we're talking about here not Helen Keller.

So, I was absolutely shocked to see her sigh in defeat and collapse on her bed. Jez, sighing in defeat!

" Well,'' She was cut off by her cell phone ringing on her nightstand. She looked at the caller ID I assumed. " Oh, one minute I have to take this call.'' Jez said and flipped the phone opened.

I then remembered how she was telling the bitch Claire about having to make a phone call. I had hoped she would have been calling me to explain what the hells going on. I wonder who she really would have called.

" Hey Hugh, I can't really tal-'' Jez was cut short by this caller named Hugh. Was Hugh her… boyfriend? Wait! Why does it even matter. I really need to stop talking to myself. In mind and out.

" Sorry?… Come again….What was that?'' Jez sighed. " I'm gonna put you on speaker phone. I can't hear you on this shitty phone, at all.'' Ahh I felt so at home hearing Jez cuss.

Yay! I get to hear things Jez obviously didn't want me to hear.

"Okay Hugh, what were you rambling on about?'' Jez asked while turning her back to me, as is that could give her privacy. Should I leave and give her some?

I stood up still undecided about leaving. Where would I go until she was off the phone. I took a step towards the window and froze when I heard Hugh say this.

" Did you get the wild power from Morgead? Is the girl really the wild power? Are you accepted back into the group? Did they believe your story?'' Hugh asked but all Jez did was turn and look at me.

I just stared at the girl who lied and planned to steal from me. For some reason I couldn't sum up the energy to be upset or angry about those facts.

" Hugh… I'm gonna have to call you back.'' Jez then snapped her phone shut cutting of Hugh's Plea's to stay and talk.

" So…What are you thinking?'' Jez asked looking up through her eyelashes. Making my heart skip a beat and go into over time. Damn, I hate when she does that.

" I'm thinking the same thing I've been thinking since I got here.'' I said trying to get my heart to slow down. " Which is.'' She asked looking wary and scared. Both emotions I've never seen on Jez. She was always confident and strong.

" That you've got some explaining to do.'' " Okay… well-'' Jez started but my lips cut her off. I couldn't stand there watching her lips move and not get a sample.

We collapsed onto her bed to my surprise, and happiness she was kissing me back. Shouldn't she be like… I don't know slapping me or something?

" Jez!'' I heard the girl Claire yell in a bitchy tone. Figures. I heard Jez-or more felt Jez gasp against my lips. " Mmh?'' I moan/asked.

" I didn't lock my door.'' Jez said as the girl I presume named Claire burst through the door. " Mom! Come here. Look what Jez is doing.''

I did the first stupid thing that came to mind and dove under Jez's blankets. " Your in bigggggggg trouble.'' Claire sang… bitch. " Wrong, I'm already in bigggggggg trouble.'' Jez mocked. " Don't you remember?''

I don't understand why Jez didn't use mind control on Claire. I was more than half tempted to do it myself. I peeked out from under the blankets to see what was going on.

" Coming Claire." I heard the older woman Nan yell on the other side of the closed door.

Nan came in and looked around, her eyes pausing on the girls. Skimming over the window, desk, night stand, bed, and closet. Then her eyes glanced right back at the bed in disbelief. Her eyes meet mine. I saw fury and confusion in them.

I couldn't help myself. I took over her mind.

A/N Sorry, it cut off kinda sudden their. I have and have been having writers block, but I saw that it has been almost a month since I updated this story and I can't let that happen now can I? LOL review and I'll update a lot faster!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks YAyNessa for getting my butt into action :)

Morgead's POV

I couldn't help myself, I took over her mind.

Her mind was a strange place. She tended to look on the bright side of everything. Whether that be life in general, or loosing her wallet, she was always happy. It was strange to say the least, but it was also very refreshing. She though highly of Jez, she also pitied Jez often. She truly loved her.

I panicked. I just took over Jez's Aunt's mind! Would Jez be mad? Of coarse she would!

I reeled away from her mind slowly ,and sadly. I kinda wanted to stay in her mind of happy from ever. I was hoping as I left her mind I was hoping she wouldn't fall, but of coarse she did. And to add to that she banged her head on Jez's desk, leaving a bloody gash on the side of her head, and probably a concussion. Great.

Jez gave a small shriek. " What the hell did you do Morgead?" " What does it look like? I took over her mind!" Jez picked up her Aunt, and laid her on her bed. " Shit, Shit, Shit." Jez said quietly under her breath. "What's wrong with you!" Jez yelled at me. " What was I suppose to do? She saw me. It was an accident, she's just human."

The look that crossed Jez's face was frightening. She leapt across the bed, and grabbed my neck. Chocking me. "Don't you ever say that, or I will kill you." Jez said, their was no joke in her eyes. No joke at all.

One thing I love about Jez is her passion for life. Her passion for the hunt. Her passion for anything. Maybe even me? Maybe, but no probably not, she deserves better no matter what her secret is.

I'd kiss her right now if she wasn't chocking me. Jez must have seen the change in my eyes because she let go. "Sorry." She whispered. Did Jez just apologize? No she would never. She has never, I'm not sure how I feel about this new Jez, but as long as she's Jez I'm happy.

"God what do we do?" Jez asked looking around her room as if the answer was hidden in here. "How should I know? I came to see what your hiding. I didn't except all of this." Jez turned around, and sighed " You shouldn't have come."

What was this strange feeling in my chest? I couldn't breath. I gripped my chest were my heart is. It hurt so bad it was almost unbearable. Could this be heart break? Was that truly real? I thought it was just myth for the story books, but here I was feeling it.

Pushing the pain aside, which was extremely hard thank-you. I put on my serious face, and spoke. "Tell me what is going on. Something strange is happening. Your relatives are human, explain. Explain everything." I think Jez was shocked by how serious I was, and that's why she answered me.

"Morgead…" (A/N I actually thought of ending the chapter here, but no that'd be mean.)

Jez's POV

"Morgead…" I took a deep breath. He was so serious. He deserved to know the truth. I spoke ruining any chance I had with him. My heart began throbbing in pain at the thought.

"I'm human. Half human. My mother was human. This is her family I've been pretending to be full human since I left, and I don't really mind. My mother, and Father we're killed because of they're love, because of me."

I felt like crawling up in a ball, and cry, cry forever. I couldn't do that though because I'm Jez, and I don't cry. I looked down at the floor, not wanting to see Morgead's disgust with me. I think I love him, but now I can never find out.

I was shocked to feel strong, warm arms wrap around me. I smelt after shave, forest, and home. The smell of Morgead. He was hugging me! I looked up, and he was looking down at me.

"I'm so sorry Jez. For everything I've said in the past, for what happened to you in the past, I'm so sorry." Morgead hugged me tighter to him.

I don't know what happened to the strong Jez I am, or said I was, but I started crying, and mumbling non-sense about my life. "-And I know now you can never love me, because of me." I wasn't even making sense anymore!

Morgead just held me while I cried for what felt for hours. It felt good to let it all out. Though I still don't understand why Morgead stayed. I should be vermin to him now.

I pulled back to look at him, into his eyes, as he whipped away the reaming tears on my cheeks. "You know your wrong. What you said awhile ago. I do love you, I always have, I just didn't know it."

My stomach was filled with butterflies, and a huge grin spread across my lips. I started leaning forward to kiss Morgead, when I heard Aunt Nan groan in pain.

Morgead's POV

I heard someone groan in the background as I was about to kiss Jez.

Not her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, It's me again! So I was about to start editing the chapters for Jez' but then as I started re-reaing the chapter I realized, I barley remeber the story! It's been so long since I read it! So unlike my other stories I will not be continuing this one unil I have had a chance to re-read the books, and get a better understanding of Jez, thanks :)


End file.
